


My good boy

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collar, M/M, Praise, Puppy Play, Slightly sad Dean, Wincest - Freeform, small spoilers I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is off at the library and Dean starts worrying he isn't coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My good boy

The room was quiet, save for the slow in and out of Dean breathing and the small click of the wall clocks second hand. Dean had tried to sleep, laying across the end of the bed him and Sam shared, but he just couldn’t. Every single time there was a noise from outside the motel room, he perked up, wishing it was Sam, though each time he was disappointed. He felt a whine building in his throat, but he tried his best to fight it down. Sam wasn’t leaving him there, he had just run to the library to pick up a book, that was it. At least that’s what the rational side of him was saying, the other was trying to tell him that Sam was never coming back. As much as he tried to ignore that part, it made more and more sense, since Sam was still gone. He didn’t even have Colonel to talk to, he was with Kevin at the bunker for the moment.

Getting up on his hands and knees, he moved up the bed, lying on Sams pillows as much as he could, letting out a small whimper. A very small part of him was trying to tell him to chew something of Sams, make him as upset as he felt right now. But he didn’t want to do that, if he made Sam mad, he wouldn’t get pets and cuddles, or anything else. So he stayed planted, taking in the smell of Sam on the pillow, watching the door and the shadows coming in the window. Reaching up, he felt the collar that Sam had placed around his neck, feeling the name tag as well. Sam had given it to him after they had gone to the pet store for some food for Colonel, and he had caught Dean looking at it. The name tag said his name and on the other side said ‘Property of Sammy’, since for him they really didn’t need contact info and all that.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, whining quietly into the pillow, long enough to really start to worry Sam wasn’t coming back. Holding the pillow closer to himself, he whimpered a little louder. The sound of a car pulling up got his attention, all the other ones he heard were further away than this one. Listening closely, he could hear the sound of foot steps then a key in the door, making him wiggle a little. As the door swung open, he felt his heart take off as Sam stepped into the room, tossing his bag on the table with a thunk.

“Hey boy.” Sam said, kicking his shoes and socks off before coming over to the bed.

Dean was still up near the top, holding onto Sams pillow, letting out a little whimper again.

“I know, I took way longer than I thought I was going to,” He said softly, sitting near Dean. “Can you forgive me?”

Looking at him for another moment, Dean yipped softly before letting go of the pillow and jumping at Sam, knocking his upper body onto the bed. His tongue flicked out, covering Sams cheek and jaw line, in pseudo doggy kisses.

“I guess that’s a yes.” Sam smiled, petting Deans head as the other bit lightly at Sams flannel shirt and pulled a little.

Sitting up just enough, Sam pulled the over shirt off, then the other at Deans pulling, before settling back down. Sam gave Dean a few skritches behind the ear before he pulled Deans shirt off as well, licking his lips. He loved the way that the collar looked on Dean, the black leather a striking contrast to his freckled skin. And the name tag always gave him a thrill when the little green dog bone would spin around showing his name. A big part of him knew that Dean would always wear the thing if he asked, and it was tempting. He more than likely would just keep it for when they were alone, however.

“My boy was so good when I was gone, didn’t get into a single thing,” Sam praised, petting him some more. “Does my good boy want a treat?”

Dean ruffed happily moving back and letting Sam get onto the bed, resting his head on the pillows. Licking his lips, Dean watched adamantly as Sam undid his belt, then his pants before pushing them down and off the bed. Spreading his legs, Sam wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking it a few times, getting fully hard.

“Come here, boy.” Sam said softly.

Crawling between Sams spread legs he nuzzled the others hand for a moment, Sam lifting his hand and resting it on the back of Deans head. Moving his hand down, Sam used his thumb to hold his cock out, biting his lip softly.

“Wanna lick it, my good boy?”

Dean wiggled, letting Sam pull his head in pressing the tip of his cock against his lips, wetting them a little. Flicking his tongue out, Dean licked the bottom of the head a few times, before snaking the muscle all around the head. Sams head fell back as Deans tongue continued to work over him, covering every inch before going back to the head.

“Feels so good, does my puppy want more?” Sam panted.

Letting out a confirming yip, Dean let Sam move him away and help him out of his pants.

“Now stay.” Sam commanded gently, grabbing the lube and spreading his legs.

Dean watched on, his cock twitching with every groan and moan Sam let slip, his fingers working in and out, stretching himself for Dean. A few times Dean made a have aborted movement to touch, but he went back to his place when Sam would stop moving his fingers.

“Think I’m ready enough, boy?” Sam asked, three fingers working in and out of him. “Think I could take your big cock?”

The elder wiggled and whined, looking pleadingly up at Sam. Slipping his fingers out, Sam grabbed the lube and added some to Deans cock, before closing and putting away the bottle, then getting on his hands and knees. Moving his upper half more onto the bed, Sam gave a soft whistle. Finally moving from his spot, Dean moved over Sam, making the younger spread his legs a little more. It took a few tries for him to press into Sam, but when he did they both let out noises of pleasure. Wrapping his arms around Sams waist, he started moving at a faster pace, growling out whimpers onto the sweaty skin of Sams back.

“Such a good boy, always fill me up so good.” Sam gasped, reaching down and wrapping his hand around his cock.

Letting out a small howl of pleasure, Dean nipped at the side of Sams neck, whimpering when he felt Sam come around him. Pressing his face into Sams locks, he pushed his hips hard against Sams as he came, filling him. Dean gave a few more small thrusts, making them both groan before pulling out. Lying to the side of the puddle, Sam looked over his shoulder a Dean.

“Come here.” He said, patting the bed.

Yipping lightly, Dean moved until he was laying under Sams arm, curled as close as he could be to him.

“Such a good boy.” Sam smiled tiredly, petting Dean softly.

The elder rubbed their noses together before pushing his head under Sams chin. Sam fought a tiny bit with the blankets before getting them over the two of them, but finally got it. Holding Dean close, he let his eyes slip shut, knowing they had to get more research done, but right now could care less.


End file.
